starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
John Nuzzolillo
History Family Life John Nuzzolillo is the son of businessman Joseph Nuzzolillo and Jillian Kelly. He was born in New Orleans when his parents were on a business trip. His father is aloof and is at best neglectful leaving his son to the care of his mother and tutors while he runs Oscorp. Private School John attended a school for gifted young intellects which was mocking called the think tank. At the school he began to finally be challenged. It was here that he started to take an interest in robotics and technology. Soon he surpassed his teachers in every way. While at school he was encouraged to participate in activities and events. Although he trained out and joined the soccer team and the chess club he was never a star at any of his extracurricular activities. Outside of his school activities he began to participate in Science fairs where he won blue ribbon after blue ribbon. After hearing about a science fair for gifted young people John began secretly building his project. Using his fathers money and renting out the schools robotics lab to construct his master work. The intent was to build an affordable exosuit that would help with construction and heavy industry, in addition it would have basic protection from things like mine collapses and reduce the risk at dangerous work sites. John hit a brick wall fairly early in his construction needing materials that weren't standard. He started to acquire needed pieces of technology through the black market. Experimental power generators, highly conductive coils, and many more parts he couldn't fabricate in a simple high school lab. Never could he have guessed what his use of underground contacts would have resulted in. After completing the project far over budget and at a cost that would never be practical for industrial use John finally packed it up and prepared to ship the suit to the Science Fair. En-route his precious cargo was stolen. Jumping on a motorcycle he tried to retrieve it but failed. It was the first time he entered in a science fair where he didn't win a blue ribbon, or even have anything to show. Desperate he went to find his "uncle" Julius to get help. Instead he found his cousin, Julius's step son. Frantically he told his cousin everything and James agreed to help. Together the two tracked down Chihuahua the midget black market dealer who supplied many of the exotic parts used in the suits construction. Chihauhau admitted to giving up the location of the suit to the Advanced Idea Mechanics who wanted to weaponize the suit. After leaving the shady bar with Chihuahau in it the two were attacked and James saved Johns life revealing himself to be Spider-Boy. The two boys teamed up with James friend and partner Melody and stormed the AIM warehouse. While Spider-Boy and Venom distracted the AIM goons John sneaked into his suit and manned it. Together the three destroyed the warehouse and the AIM smuggling ring. After the event at the Warehouse the three heroes banded together in their crime fighting endeavors forming the Young Avengers. I am Iron Lad Little fame or recognition came to the team of crime fighters and for the most part they flew under the radar. However John became obsessed with enhancing his skills and learning more about the technology that villains and heroes used. He began to study the Tinkerer, Wizard, and Iron Man. His obsession started to cause tension between himself and his two team members until eventually he quit the team and searched for Iron Man. For months he scanned the city and attempted to track down Iron Man. Then finally it happened he met the Iron Man of the time, Ethan Drake. The two spoke and Ethan uploaded research data and basic schematics to Iron Lad telling the boy he needed to earn the knowledge for himself and flying off. With the research data, schematics and his prior knowledge he was able to adapt the technology to fit into a copy of his original suit. With the mass of notes he began his work and rejoined the Young Avenger duo making it a team once more. Later he attended Ethan Drakes funeral after the man perished at the hands of Tryax. Nuzzy gave up the role of Iron Lad shortly after, returning to a normal life. Iron Lad Armor Iron Lad 1.0 Armor Iron Lad invented a suit as a science experiment originally designing for industrial work. Since then he has made upgrades to the suit's design to better fit into his new life as a superhero. *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies John's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 2 tons. *'Flight:' The Iron Lad 1.0 Armor can fly at speeds exceeding 200 miles per hour. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Tasers:' A later addition, the armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Lasers:' The armor contains high powered laser cutters in each gauntlet. Originally designed for mining or clearing debris they are an effective weapon in the arsenal of Iron Lad. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Iron Lad 1.1 Armor Iron Lad 1.1 Armor was designed as a replica of Johns 1.0 Armor. It has all identical powers except with the added benefit of technology based of Stark Technology designed with help from Ethan Drake. Added technology includes; *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'Personal Shield:' Iron Lad's personal shield is an incredible feat of engineering. Ethan Drake and John designed it specially for the Iron Lad 1.1 Armor. It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. *'Muscle Reflection:' After the initial theft of his armor John began working on Muscle Reflection and recognition hardware. The Hardware is designed so that all mechanical operations begin with the pilots movements possibility of another hostile AI taking over the armor. In addition the hardware also recognizes his body type and muscular structure which prevents its use by others. Abilities *'Technical Prodigy:' John is a genius in the subject of robotics and mechanical technologies. He commands technology beyond the most sophisticated designs of modern times, and has made breakthroughs in the field of robotics. Category:Characters (WH) Category: Males (WH) Category:Young Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Iron Man Family Category:Sidekicks